ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet 10,000,000: Training
Training is the second episode of Jet 10,000,000. Plot Jet trains to fight the Decepticons. Actual Story BAMMMMM!!!! I went flying into the wall of the Earth Plumber Academy. The robot I was fighting hovered up to me and prepared to smash me. I transfomed into Big Bruiser and tore into the robot with my huge dinosaur fists. It fell down and exploded. "Wow!" my mom said. "You're getting really good with that watch." "Thanks" I said. "Ready for another wave?" my mom replied. I transformed into Sonic Banshee and said "Ready". Some giant robots came in and I screamed so loud that they short-circuited. Some 100 foot tall robots stomped in and I screamed as loud as I could and had no effect. I transformed into Ultimate Sonic Banshee, and sent some sonic discs up to their puny robot heads. They fell over, luckily I'm fast. A car tore into the room, and transformed into it's robot form. My mom looked surprised for some reason. It said with a screechy voice, "You will be exterminated!!!! We will destroy the Earth and all you disgusting humans!" I paused and then turned into Muckburn. I barbecued the thing, though that really wasn't a good choice, because it just started burning, it was made of metal. "Should have seen that coming." I said, then I transformed into Sodapuddle and burned the dumb robot. "Wow! That was a real evil robot!!" my mom said. "What? I thought that was a Plumber robot!" I replied. "I think we need to train you harder." my mom said. I groaned, because it was getting kinda boring. Then, all the lights shut down! Then a bunch of Plumbers started shouting, and you could hear a ton of footsteps. I ran to the crowd and followed them to the main energy core of the Academy. There was a flash of light and some creepy thing jumped away. Usually that room is totally empty, but there was some stereo in the corner. Some Plumbers came to repair the energy core, and everyone left. Obviously, whoever did it, probably the Decepticons, wanted to stop me from training. All the robots stopped working too. There was no way for me to train! Then, some of the robots morphed into different robots! They were Decepticons. I transformed into Destruction Worker and charged into the big ugly robots. I smashed one's head and tossed it's body into another one, and used the second one's body as a big mace. I picked two robots up and flung them around, then bashed them into each other. After I beat all the robots up, my mom told me "Good work, let's just hope there aren't any more." "Yeah." I said back. "You know what? I think you're ready to fight the aliens!" my mom said. "Really?!?" I asked. "Yep." my mom answered. We went home for a while to prepare to hunt down the Decepticons, and then we went straight into the city. We parked right in the middle and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing happened. Then, at night, me and my mom woke up to a large boom! The building next to us started moving, and twisting, growing, shrinking, and shifting. It eventually turned into a giant robot! I thought to turn into: Really Really Big. So I did. We were both 200 feet tall, and we just charged into each other. I smashed the robot with my elbow blades, and the robot turned both it's hands into giant rocket launchers. It started punching me while shooting the rockets!! Then it hit me: The robot's made of metal and conrete right? I turned the dial on my chest, and a hologram popped up. I slammed it down and combined Really Really Big with Lodestar, and created Big Star! I hadn't thought of a name for my Lodestar yet. I bashed into the robot with my shoulders and headblade, and then picked the robot up with my magnet powers, and smashed the robot into the ground, digging a big trench. The robot created a huge energy sword and slashed it at me, but I pushed the robot away with my magnet powers. Eventually I noticed that wasn't gonna work, just to keep punching him, so I turned into Goop. Then I evolved him into Ultimate Goop. I multiplied to the size of the robot, then morphed my hands into 700 foot steel maces, and crushed the robot. It immidiately died. I changed back to my normal form, and my mom ran over to me. "That was amazing!!!!!" she said. "Thanks." I replied. Then, near a construction area, where some workers were amazed, the construction vehicles started morphing, like the building, and they started sticking to each other! The green dump truck transformed into a leg, the mixer transformed into a giant head! The gravel mover and excavator combined to form the torso and shoulders, the crane turned into an arm, the bulldozer became a leg, and the other bulldozer became an arm! A creepy, ear-piercing voice screamed "Devastator! Destory this disgusting threat to our victory!". The monstrous robot opened it's mouth into some kind of vortex, sucking up all the buildings and sand in the construction pit. A small comaro, a big red and blue truck, a black GMC and an ambulance drove up. "DRIVE AWAY, YOU MORONS!" I yelled, as the robot continued to suck up everything. The people in the cars completely dissappeared, and all the vehicles turned into huge robots too! The truck one looked at me and said, "I am Optimus Prime. We're here to help." "Those are the Autobots!" my mom said. I asked both if they knew who that grey screechy robot with Devastator was. Optimus Prime told me it was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. The Ultracombinatrix scanned Optimus Prime and unlocked my own version of the Autobots, named Cyber. To Be Continued. Trivia *Jet trains to fight the Decepticons. *Jet unlocks a new alien. *Jet combines Lodestar and Really Really Big. *Jet meets Optimus Prime. Credit Credit goes to Micheal Bay, Paramount Pictures and all other Transformers related companies for creating Optimus Prime and the rest. Category:Episodes Category:Jet 10,000,000